


Trying To Keep It Between Us

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Failed Secret Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fic, Superfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter tries to sneak Wade out of the house before his dad's get back. It doesn't work. Superfamily AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying To Keep It Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Anonymous on tumblr :)

The press of lips was teasing against his own, making him want more, and it took a lot of energy and willpower for him to pull away. He kept his hands on Wade’s shoulders, fingers embedding in the fabric of his jacket, and he breathed heavily.

“As much as I would love to continue this, you really need to go,” Peter stated reluctantly.

Wade sighed heavily, his shoulders sagged. “Why? It’s still early.”

“Um, because my dads don’t like you,” he reminded the other teenager, eyebrow arched.

“But aren’t Ma and Pa in Malibu this weekend?” Wade grinned knowingly, his hands sliding along Peter’s hip and back, caressing the thin fabric of his bed shirt, “That’s on the other side of the States Peter, its hours away. And besides, you can’t send me away without a _high protein breakfast_.”

“Yes, but they should be back by lunch and, by the time I’ve, uh, _fed_ you,” Peter blushed pink at the implications which only got worse at the wicked grin shot his way, “you won’t want to leave. If you leave now, a confrontation with my parents can definitely be averted.”

“I bet Cap gives Stark breakfast…” Wade grumbled under his breath.

Peter wrinkled his nose. “One, gross, that’s my dads you’re talking about. Two, I’ll make it up to you, I swear,” he rose up on his tip toes to seal the promise with a kiss. Wade pushed back instinctively, hands tightening the grip around his waist and deepening the kiss with a sweep of his tongue.

With a small whimper of protest, although neither could tell whether it was because they had to break the embrace or not, Peter pulled back and forced some distance between them, so they only remained connected through clasped hands. Grinning, he tugged the other boy forward. He tilted his head.

“Come on, you seriously have to leave now,” Peter stated firmly.

Wade groaned, stumbling forward easily at the pull on his arm. “Urgh, fine; but you better keep your promise.”

“I’ll even do something on your list,” he offered with a mock serious nod.

Wade brightened instantly. “Really? Anything, without any objections? Because I found this new thing online that you can do with your tongue…”

Peter looked amused. “As long as it’s not illegal, yes, I’ll do this new thing with my tongue.”

“Yes!” Wade fist pumped excitedly, making his lover laugh.

The teen tugged him into the front of the house, planning to move through the kitchen to reach the front door, but stalled automatically, eyes wide. Sitting at the breakfast bar, Tony and Steve looked up as their son entered. Their gaze, tired yet curious, darted between Peter and Wade. Tony’s eyes narrowed suspiciously.

“Dad, Pop…you’re home early…” Peter commented nervously.

“Yeah, the convention finished early so Coulson gave us permission to leave a couple of hours earlier than planned,” Steve explained, his stance eluding interest.

“That’s good. I, uh, I know how much you hate those things,” his laugh was strained, “How was it?”

“A dance and a half,” Tony answered bluntly. He gestured to the teen behind his son, who was shifting awkwardly from one foot to the other, “What’s the kid doing here?”

“Who, um, Wade? Oh, um, he just stopped by to drop of some…biology notes,” Peter lied quickly, “I mean, he knows I’ve been a bit busy this week – you know, Spiderman and all that – so, um, he thought he’d help out. We have a biology test coming up and he didn’t want me to fail.”

“Is that true, Wade?” Steve questioned, his voice holding all the authority of Captain America.

“Huh? Oh, yeah, biology notes,” Wade nodded, grinning widely and putting a hand on Peter’s shoulder, “We, uh, can’t have our little Pete failing.”

“No, I don’t suppose we can,” Tony scowled, “So you’re leaving now.” Although it was put forward as a question, the firmness of a statement was clear in his tone.

Wade’s smile wavered and he quickly lowered his hand. “Uh, yeah, I should leave. I’ll, um; I’ll call you later Peter. It was nice seeing you again, Mr. Rogers, Mr. Stark.” He nodded in their direction; shot the teen a smile, and headed towards the exit.

There was silence as the small family listened to the heavy set steps of Wade’s sneakers on the floorboards and the creak of the door as it was opened and closed, announcing the departure of the other man. Steve and Tony automatically turned towards their son, who was shifting from foot to foot, a flush across his chests and a strained smile across his face.

Steve arched an eyebrow. “So, Biology notes, huh?”

“Uh, yeah, there’s quite a lot to know, and I’ve spent a lot of time off school because of – well, you already know why,” Peter stammered, waving his arms around him. His eyes darted around him, desperate for an excuse to escape. “So, um, I-I should start my revision, you know, read the notes and stuff…” He took a few steps back.

“You do that,” Tony nodded once, “Although, you should know, JARVIS called us last night when he sensed another person on the premises. Just a security message of course, just in case.”

Peter paused. “Did-d he really? Huh, I wonder what that was about. Maybe JARVIS needs to be updated or something, you should really check that out Dad.” He laughed uneasily.

“So you’re still sticking with that story,” the corner of Steve’s mouth quirked in restrained amusement.

“Yes. Yes, I am. I am sticking to my story,” Peter nodded firmly, keeping his eyes averted as he made to make a quick getaway back to the safety of his bedroom.

“As long as you used protection!” Tony called after him.

“ _Dad!_ ”

“ _Tony!_ ”


End file.
